Stillness of My Heart
by Zee's Girl aka Ro
Summary: Please! Please read this! I'm sure you won't regret it. Bennet has quite a bit of trouble on his hands when he places Ro in danger and two people have a plot for revenge. It may not be the people you suspect either...


Stillness of the Heart 

__

Unexpected Turn of Events

The fugitive kid genius walked up to the secret entrance to an underground tech operation where his uncle was staying. Bucky smiled ever so slightly when he saw a girl he never expected to see again.

The girl stood up seeing who was there since everybody who was supposed to be there was there. She just hoped it was the NSA or any other type of government agency knowing everyone here had at least federal warrant for one reason or more. 

"I expected to see you here sooner." She stated when she saw it was him. Bucky was completely surprised to see her there. His uncle saying that he was welcome to come since they all were fugitives as well. 

"What are you doing here Shea?" 

"I've been here for almost three years Bucky, you didn't think I wouldn't help an old friend now would you?" 

"I didn't think you and Creed where friends exactly." 

"Who says we are?" 

"Well I doubt you are friends with Marcus since he is exactly like me. I know you don't like me." 

"Your cousin Marcus and Creed lost the bet with me." 

"What bet would that be?" Bucky said raising an eyebrow.

"That you'd get caught helping the infiltration unit. They didn't think so but I told them that they would figure it out sooner or later. It appears later than we expected." Bucky smirked, as he looked her over. She always had been a little dramatic with her style. But it didn't seem as bad as it used to be. Her hair dyed black with pink streaks and black clothing with a little too much makeup. 

"How many people work here?" 

"Just four and if you're staying then it's going to be five." 

"Why are you here?" 

"I'd rather not talk about it." 

"Why not?" 

"Leave her alone, Bucky. She's got her reasons." Bucky looked to see the person who had made this place with his uncle Lee, he went by the name Creed never telling anyone else his real name even when they all went to school together it said on attendance sheet Creed. 

"Fine I was just kidding anyway."

"I found a bit about the girl and the synthoid you risked your neck for. It seems Rosalie Rowen she has a heart problem and they won't give her the transplant unless she tells them where Zeta's hiding." Lee said having the bit of information pop up on the screen. 

"Isn't that like murdering her because she doesn't want to rat out Zeta?" Shea said looking at the screen seeing the information was just let out a few minutes ago. 

"I guess Bennet's had the last straw." Lee said knowing all about his nephew's new friends. 

"Perhaps we can be a little persuasive with Agent Bennet to give Ro the heart transplant." Bucky said smirking at the screen. Perhaps he could give Agent Bennet a little influence of his own. 

~*~*~*~*~*~GOTHAM GENERAL HOSPITAL~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A red haired blue eyed young man sat beside Rosalie Rowen's bed. He knew there would be little time before Agent Bennet showed up asking for his help. He wanted to but his sister had asked him never to help Agent Bennet. He had made a promise not to. The little bulldozer was going to do it one way or another even if it meant she wasn't going to make it out alive.

Rosalie was sleeping at the moment. He looked at the monitor for her blood pressure. It was dropping by point by point. The doctor wasn't sure how long she would last. She could live for months, weeks, or even days. It would never be long enough to spend with his sister. He just found her again, found home again. How could he lose it so fast after finally getting it back once again? 

"Where is she? She has lost her mind letting herself die before telling us where Zeta is." Casey pushed back Rosalie's hair before kissing her forehead. His eyes watered up seeing Rosalie like this. She was breathing through a mask, an IV needle stuck in her arm, little monitors monitoring every little thing. 

"Casey may I have a word with you?" 

"I don't want these two agents in here with my sister you hear me?" 

"Fine Agent Rush, West wait outside. Is that good enough for you and your sister?" 

"No and I'm not going to help you. If Ro wants to die helping her friend." 

"Her friend is an weapon meant to destroy." 

"Yeah I was meant to be with my sister for all my childhood and for the rest of my life. But it doesn't look like it's happening." 

"Casey I will give your sister the heart transplant once she gives me the info on where Zeta is hiding." 

"What if she doesn't know?" 

"Then Zeta will have to show up to rescue her won't he?"

"You better hope he does because if Rosalie dies I swear to you, you'll regret it for the rest of your life." 

"Is that a threat?" 

"No a promise James Bennet, a promise." Casey said looking darkly at the NSA Agent.

"Casey I know you are upset." 

"No you get away from me. If you're looking for someone to stab Rosalie in the back you're looking in the wrong place. Stay away from me and you stay away from my sister, you hear me." 

"I hear you loud and clear Mr. Macgurdy." Casey watched as he walked out of the room. Casey looked at them carefully, he knew they were going to try to use him against his sister. He wouldn't have it. 

Perhaps he could give Agent Bennet another of the famous place a mask to make him think that he was on his side. And at the last second he could pull it off to once show that once a Rowen always a Rowen. Perhaps he could give Rosalie a hint to what he was doing as well. He always enjoyed putting his acting skills to good use. He knew Rosalie had to do it often to get around with Zeta. Casey smiled as he remembered Rosalie often doing it to get what she wanted giving her the name little bulldozer. 

A/N: Sorry if that wasn't that great of beginning but I promise it does get better. Anyway this is sort of a redo of a previous fic Desprate Measures but I didn't really like the way it was. So hopefully you guys think this one is better and I promise to have the next chapter out soon. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Zeta Project, it's owned by Warner Brothers. 


End file.
